Krickett's Story
by Lazydaily
Summary: See Bio.
1. Intro

**This is my first story on this site, I'm sorry if there are any misspelled words; i don't have a spell -checker on my laptop...sorry.**

Brothers conflict: Intro

To someone else, she might seem helpless, fearful, and caring. To those who knew her, she was independent, confident, and held everyone in high disregard. she is the one that you went to for a job. Not just any job. Oh no, she's much to good for that. The jobs she took on are the ones not even the police would take. She is short for her age, 25, coming in at 5'2. Most people knew who she was for she is incredibly good looking. She has light blonde hair tied into a ponytail that reaches her lower back and has one ice ble eye (right) while the other is light brown(left). She has a wonderful figure due to her 7 years in the United States Army. Her name is Krickett Estonia and this is her story of how she gained 13 brothers.


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

_Thinking_

Talking

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Krickett Estonia was _not_ in a good mood. She was cheated out of her money by that dirty old basterd she actually did a job for. Krickett knew someting was wrong butfor fucks sake, the man has _cancer_. It's like he contracted cancer just so she would take the old scum bags request. Then when walking home _a fucking paint can dropped on her head and ruied her new clothes_. What the fuck are the chances of some asshat messing up when she was under him. Like, fucking seroiusly.

As soon as Krickett put her hand on the doornob to her front door, she stopped. She wanted to be calm when she walked into her own , her and Damien's house. Krickett took a deep breath, calming her nerves, and opened the oak door. She put one foot in the house when she noticed something peculiar out of the coner of her eye. Laying in the middle of the floor was a womens coat. _How did that get there?_ The coat in question was a light beige color. It has black, coal like buttons running down the middle and a connected black strap to tie around whomever would wear it. The blonde picked up the coat, giving a strange untrusting glare. She didn't own this. Instead of running off in the direction of Damien had another girl over here, she just hung up the coat thinking it best to not ask. Krickett's favorite quote was "Ignorince is bliss" after all.

As Krickett walked further into the house, her mood began to darken. _Today is_ so _not my day..._ Krickett's thoughts began to trail off as she started thinking about all the paper work she still had to do. Her heels had started to rub against her heel in a way she knew whould cause a blister.

When Krickett passed by the guest bedroom her eyes widend. She could hear sounds emanateing from behind the door. Her body froze. a horrer filled expresion over coming her face. Krickett didn't belevie it she couldin't Accept this! Her ears were just playing a trick on her. Yes, yes that's right. Just a trick. Nothing more. Krickett slowly turned tword the door to find it ajar by a few cenimeters. Couldin't hurt to look, Right? Not like anything is going on in there.

Everything inside of Krickett seemed to snap at the scene infront of her. She was not just hearing things. No, life couldn't be that simple for Kricket Estonia. Her eyes closed for a second, her face became relaxed and a forced smile appeared where a frown was a few seconds ago. Her boyfriend, Damien Staren, is in the middle of fucking Luarie Santiago, her best fucking friend. The only one Krickett told any secrets to besides her boyfriend. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Krickett felt a tear slid down her cheek. Her breathing became steadied,her hand resting on the doornob. If those basterds were going to do that shit in _her_ house, they were going to pay for it.

Krickett quickly twisted the crystal doornob and slamed the door open. The door hit the door stop and started to bounce back but stopped mid way as if it could feel the hatred coming off of Krickett. The two culpits stopped fucking for a second to look up. Instantly, both of their faces went pale and they through themself away from the other.

"L-listen Krickett she came on t-" Damien tried to explain, stumbling over his words.

"I don't want to fucking hear your lame, half-assed excuse!" Yelled Krickett, cutting off whatever words were about to spew out of his mouth."Get the fuck out!"

"I'm sor-" Luarie began muttering.

"What the fuck did I just say! I want both of you fuckrs out of my house in 5 seconds before I show you what I learned in the army..." Krickett trailed off dangrously. She was not to be fucked with today.

She watched as the two most important people in her life fled out the door tripping over the clothes they were attempting to put on. As their footsteps faded away from her location, her eyes started to lose their dangerous look and started to soften. As the front door slamed shut, she broke into a fit of sniffing, trying to hold bak the tears. This couldn't be happening. No way in hell. She fell to her knees as the weight of the situation came crashing on her shoulders. Krickett couldn't stay here anymore. This wasn't even her house. While she was sobbing she dug in her pants pocket and removed her personal phone. There was only three people she couls stay with and two of them just ran out the door. The last person she could call is her dad, Takashi. Krickett and Takashi sort of had a falling out a couple years back when Krickett decded to move back to America. There was alot of screaming involved along with objects being thrown. Her dad has called her called her every Sunday scince the incident 8 years ago. _Why even try. I'm sure he's having fun by himself. Why ruin another persons happiness?_ Even as these thoughts ran through her head though, she started to dial her fathers number. _He's the only one..._

The phone in Krickett's hand went up to her ear, hearing the familier hold tone. She about gave up hope on the 8th ring when suddenly, a voice sounded on the other line.

"Hello?" Takashi's voice resonated from the phone. Krickett's throat closed up upon hearing his voice. "Is anyone there?" She couldn't hold it back anymore. Krickett broke into a fit of sobs and strangled sounds as tears streamed down her face.

"I-I'm so sorry." Thats all that she could say at the momment. Krickett kept mumbling the samething over and over again. She could hear her dad crying over the phone too; he was saying the same exact thing as her.

After their little crying session, her dad wanted to know what caused her to call him in the first place. Krickett started telling the story of Damien and Luarie and how she caught them fucking like there was no tomorrow. Her dad even offered to come to America just to teach Damien a lesson for her. She actually thought about his offer befor declining.

"so, dad...I sort of need a favor from you. I mean, only if it dosn't inconvenice you or anything..." Krickett trailed off

"Whatever you need. I promise I'll be there for you for now on."

"I...need a place to stay."

"Hmmm? Thats all? You know you can come stay with me until you get back on your feet. I mean, only if you want."

Krickett could tell her dad didn't want to be too pushy about inviting her to live with him after 8 years of living far away from each other.

"Thank you so much dad. I really need this."

"Anytime, Krickett. Oh, and by the way, theres quite a few changes that have happened scince you left."

"Like what?" Asked Krickett with a hint of curoisity laced with her voice.

"Well, I was remarried-."

"Thats great!"

"And the person I married has 13 children-"

"Wha-"

"And the're all boys."

Krickett sighed at this last peice of information. _13 Kids, huh. Wait, dosn't that mean that I HAVE 13 BROTHERS!_

 _Well this should be fun._


End file.
